


Prompts: Kimi Raikkonen & Sebastian Vettel (1)

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Kimi Raikkonen & Sebastian Vettel.<br/>prompts from:<br/><a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a><a></a></p><p>I've decided to chapter some of the ones that include the same drivers</p><p>Prompts:<br/>Chapter 1: Winter Clothing<br/>Chapter 2: Being too busy to see each other over winter break</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little Simi fic, based on the [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #3: Winter Clothing, where Sebastian and Kimi both receive a somewhat unwanted gift from Seb's Gran.

"There you go, lad," the old woman said, handing an immaculately wrapped present over and waddling back to her chair in the corner, "I hope you like it."

Sebastian grinned, knowing exactly what the present was and exactly what was coming next. He got the same gift every year - a hand knitted jumper. He untied the ribbon and pulled the jumper free from the wrapping holding it up against himself.

"I love it, Gran. Thank you," he blew her a kiss across the room - the same reaction he gave each year, while inwardly wishing she would take up a new hobby.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on," she crowed. 

Sebastian chuckled, already half into the jumper. It was bright red this year, with a big white 'S' on the front. For the last few years it had been blue with red lettering, but obviously his Grandmother had wanted to use his new team colours.

He'd just finished putting the jumper on when the doorbell went,

"I'll get it," Sebastian said, standing and giving his Gran a cat walk spin as he walked out of the lounge door. 

He opened the front door to find Kimi huddled in a thick winter coat. His scarf was covering his mouth and nose and his hat was pulled down over his ears. Seb held the door open and Kimi slipped into the hallway, pulling his hat and scarf off and placing them on the radiator.

"I'm glad you came!" Sebastian said, pulling Kimi into a hug so he could ruffle his hat-messed hair. 

He whipped some mistletoe out of his pocket, holding it high above their heads and puckered his lips. Kimi rolled his eyes and planted a wet kiss on Sebastian's mouth,

"Merry Christmas! Please tell me you have mulled wine and," Kimi held Sebastian at arm's length, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Sebastian laughed and the pair walked towards the lounge, Kimi slipping through the door first,

"Ah, hello Grandma Vettel!"

Sebastian's Gran stood up and gave Kimi a warm embrace, 

"Hello darling, how are you? Sit down, I've got you a gift!"

The woman pushed Kimi down onto the sofa and gave him a parcel wrapped similarly to the one she had given Sebastian. He ripped into the present excitedly, not noticing Sebastian's silent laughter in the doorway. 

When the paper was finally off, Kimi pulled out a knitted jumper that matched Sebastian's. He held it in front of him and noted the large 'K' on the front. Giving Sebastian a look filled with panic, he folded the jumper onto his lap and thanked the old lady.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" She questioned, looking slightly disappointed with his reaction.

Kimi looked desperately at Sebastian who laughed and winked,

"Yea, come on, try it on. You look good in red!"

Reluctantly, Kimi took off his dinner jacket and pulled the jumper over his head. Much to his annoyance, it fit perfectly. Sebastian pulled him off the sofa into a hug, grinning,

"Well you look adorable, so I must too!" he laughed, rubbing his nose against Kimi's affectionately. 

Kimi narrowed his eyes, giving Sebastian a look that told him he was never going to be forgiven for this.

"Right, now I want a photo for the album," Sebastian's Gran said, pushing herself onto her feet and pointing a camera at the pair of them, "Smile!"


	2. Being too busy to see each other over winter break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this for [THIS](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com/post/104236625698/headcanon-for-prompt14-seb-creates-a-collage-of#notes) head canon for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #14: Being too busy to see each other over winter break.

Sebastian had spent weeks creating the perfect gift for Kimi. He'd found thousands of photos of the pair of them together and spent hours on the floor in his kitchen gluing them to a large piece of red A3 card. He'd then used his calligraphy skills, or at least what he could remember from some dumb promo thing he'd had to do back with BMW Sauber, to write 'Kimi & Seb: Ferrari Class of 2015'.

He'd left it on the floor in the kitchen for a week, carefully tip-toeing around it so it was definitely dry, before wrapping it in tissue paper. He then wrapped it in Christmas paper, found a large A3 cardboard envelope and posted it to the Finn with a note on the front 'Open on 25th Dec'.

-

The 25th December came and Kimi found himself at home alone before heading out to his parents for dinner. He wandered into the lounge and remembered the mysterious, large envelope that had arrived a few days before.

He opened the envelope to discover Christmas wrapping paper, with a little tag in the corner simple signed 'Love, SV'. _Sebastian_ he thought to himself. _Shit, I didn't think we were doing presents_. He unwrapped the gift regardless and pulled the tissue paper off.

At first he was horrified. It was huge. But after a short while the humour hit him and he laughed until he cried, calming down every now and then only to find another picture with a funny memory behind it. Eventually he'd examined the full portrait and placed it on mantel piece, wonder if it was really appropriate to have on the wall in his lounge.

He sat back down on the sofa to admire it from afar, pulling his phone out and sending a quick message.

\--

Sebastian was sat at the table with his family, awaiting his mother's Christmas breakfast when his phone bleeped. He couldn't help but grin. It was a photo of the collage against Kimi's wall: _This is the best Christmas present ever._


End file.
